


a hyungs love

by Ironicbiatch



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 95 line, 95 line and Jun, Accident, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Jun thinks bad of himself, Platonic Cuddling, Platonic Relationships, Protective Hyungs, Soft Boys, Soft Wen Jun Hui | Jun, Stage accident, hurt Jun, hyungs love Jun, soft seventeen, the hyungs fix that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-22
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2020-12-28 09:56:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21134831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironicbiatch/pseuds/Ironicbiatch
Summary: A low-key exploration of Jun’s relationship with the 95 line, and how they each find their place as hyungs within the group.





	1. i.

**Author's Note:**

> I have a slight obession with Jun being cared for by the oldest three members, I’m sorry. Anyways, soft seventeen but focus on Junx95 line. 
> 
> As always I’m always happy to read comments and what you think about my writing, or any advice and feedback you have.   
And finally follow me on instagram @moonjunuwu :)

Seungcheol was the leader, that was his job. 

He cared for the members, lead them as both a brother and a leader. He made sure they were okay generally within the group, ensured that each member could deal with the idol life and what it threw at them. He also provided a bridge between the members and their company. He was the one who made sure the members and their happiness and safety always came first in terms of promotions and schedules. 

Seungcheol was the leader, but he felt like he had failed his job.

—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Seungcheol was tired, they all were. 

The group had been promoting for over a month since the release of their full length album and it was fair to say they were all ready for a break. Tensions had been high and spirits low due each members pure exhaustion. 

They didn't mean to act the way they did, each one of them knew that, but with the sheer amount of work they had all put into schedules recently, they couldn't help feeling like simple interactions with one another were just hard work. 

When Hansol slept in that morning, he received an angry glare and a small pestering from both their leader and their manager. When Mingyu spilt Jihoons drink in the waiting room the elder groaned and mumbled, annoyed and angry, and Mingyu didn't even apologise. And when Jun spilt food on his shirt minutes before they were meant to go on stage the eldest three scolded him for being so clumsy (stupid actually. They had called him stupid, but he knew they didn't mean it) and shouted for him to get a new shirt and change quickly. 

All in all, they weren't their usual selves. Seungcheol didn't pay much attention to it, however, knowing it was just the exhaustion talking and that after a decent rest they'd all be back to normal.

Things seemed to run smoothly throughout the performance, nothing unusual or different happening due to the members having performed the same song and choreography over and over again for weeks now. 

Seungcheol had gotten over half way through when he stumbled slightly on the stage. It wasn't too bad, nor was it barely noticeable, with the fans still screaming exactly the same, their fanchant not messing up or their voices not dulling, and the leader internally groaned at the situation. Who doesn't fix a hole in the stage before a large event? He didn't have much time to dwell on it as the music moved on and the members continued. 

He hadn't realised how serious it could be before it was too late, and Jun was too focused on the routine to notice Seungcheol trying to warn him to be careful. 

He kept his eye on the boy, however, pointing out the slight crack in the floor to Jeonghan when he questioned Jun's small mistake with a curious look at the leader. They gave annoyed grunts to one another, still too absorbed in their own conversation and forgetting why they were discussing it in the first place. Neither boy was focused enough to see Jun turn and kick out to continue the choreography, his foot getting caught in the small hole, enlarging it as he fell forwards, face first into the stage. 

Seungcheol was tired, they all were, but he couldn't help blame only himself for becoming so unaware that one of his own members got hurt. 

—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—/—

This is SHORT AF IM SORRY I SUCK AT CHAPTERED FICS FORGIVE ME.


	2. ii.

Jeonghan didn't think he'd ever been as tired as he was now.  
Maybe that was an exaggeration, but it was his exhausted mind talking, his own tiredness taking over all parts of his body. 

They had been in the waiting room for hours and he had managed to get only one hour of sleep before he was woken up and pushed into a chair for hair and makeup.  
He would've resumed his sleep in the chair if his stylist didn't insist on him staying awake. 

So, with Jeonghans intense lack of sleep, his need to practise and perform that day, as well as the members clear intent to make him angry (maybe they were plotting to make him snap, maybe none of it was on purpose and they were all just exhausted, who knew?) he was sure one more small incident piled onto his raging fire would make him burst. 

Or maybe it was the opposite. Maybe one more incident would simply extinguish the flame. 

Despite the elder members intense annoyance that day, he couldn't help himself slipping into 'mother mode' every now and again. He tried not to be overbearing, what with the groups tension being at an all time high, but he just couldn't stop the overpowering protectiveness that he constantly carried for each of his members, no matter how tired he was. 

So when Vernon had received a scolding off of Seungcheol for being late, he simply handed the younger a coffee and a quick piece of fruit for him to eat in the car. When Mingyu had knocked Jihoons drink over he grabbed the smaller boy another and passed Mingyu some napkins to clean the mess. And when Jun had spilled food on his shirt only minutes before they were to go on he scolded the boy for his negligence and helped the stylist grab him another. 

Maybe some mean words or unfiltered phrases were said between each affair, none of them he really meant, but he helped them all subtly none the less, preventing any small incidents from escalating dramatically.

And, when they were over half way done with the performance, all he could think about was how much he couldn't wait to go home and rest. But the universe had different plans. (Jeonghan really hated the universe right now) 

He moved to his position beside Seungcheol, both boys looking at Jun trip slightly on a crack in the stage.  
"I tired to point it out." Seungcheol mouthed towards him, pointing to the place he had stumbled earlier. "The songs nearly over, as long as every one else is warned."  
They gave small nods to one another as a way of showing that they understood, mentally telling themselves to quickly warn any members they came into contact with through the rest of the song.  
Only they didn't need to warn the others themselves, Jun's fall did that for them. 

They all saw, or at least most of them did, but they all definitely heard. Jun had caught his foot in the small hole and Jeonghan saw from the corner of his eye as the boy stumbled, his head snapping to look at him as Jun couldn't catch himself in time.  
Both of the elder two leant out to catch him, neither managing to reach in time as Jun's head hit the stage with a resounding thump which had the remaining members looking in his direction. 

He remained on the floor for only a moment, but Jeonghan swore he had never felt anything like it. It felt like too long, like Jun was going to remain on that stage floor until the music cut out and someone scooped his frail body up and took him away from the watchful eyes of the screaming crowd.  
But the music never cut out, and Jun quickly pushed himself up from the ground weakly and continued the performance. And Jeonghan just stood in awe for what felt like forever, but was only less than a second at most. Each of them seemed slightly dazed and confused, but they were professionals, and so they each continued to follow the music. 

That didn't stop the concerned glances that they each send Jun, which only increased the closer they were to the boy. He seemed to phase the rest of them out, however. He barely looked at them, focusing on completing the dance and nothing else, and Jeonghan was truly stunned.  
He tired not to let it effect his own performance yet how could it now. He had just witnessed one of his dongsaengs practically smash their own skull off of the ground. He questioned how the younger was even still standing. 

The song eventually ended and they all held their ending pose, minus Jun, who quickly pressed his palms to his forehead and moved to run backstage, missing the intensely concerned glances he was gaining from each of the twelve boys on stage. 

They held themselves together, how they managed Jeonghan had no clue, and waved goodbye to the fans as sweetly as they could, trying to be okay and presentable in front of the crowd. They tried not to make them worry, although Jeonghan thought that maybe that was inevitable now. 

The second the beat was finished and they had been given the nod from a staff member off stage that they could start to leave, he moved swiftly to get to where Jun had ran off to. 

"Is he alright, where did he go?" He breathed out, trying to push his way past their manager who had positioned himself infront of the door Jeonghan knew Jun was behind.  
"There's medics staff checking him over, I need to get you all to the dressing room quickly."  
"Hyung," he looked at their manager desperately, being sweeter with the man in the hopes he would let him see Jun. He wouldn't leave until he'd seen Jun. 

"Han, calm down okay."  
The others had came up behind him, all of them showing evident degrees of worry and hurt, but still reaming timidly behind Seungcheol. It was quite frankly the opposite of what they had been like only minutes before their performance, yet Jeonghan understood. Who was he to question them when he felt exactly the same. 

"I just need to make sure he's okay." They all understood. He knew they all understood because each one of them felt exactly the same. 

"I'm sorry okay. Let me move you all to the dressing room and when the medics staff are done you can all see him. He'll be fine Jeonghan."  
He knew it, deep down he knew it, but his mind just didn't seem to want to believe it until he had seen the boy with his own eyes.  
Jeonghan nodded all the same, followed their manager as he lead them to their dressing room and wrapped Chan up in his hold when they got there, seeing the youngests hurt painted across his features. 

They weren't meant to stay there for too long, but with Jun still not back they decided, both the members and the staff, to wait until he was given the all clear from the medical team so they could go back to the dorms together, all of them.  
It took longer than expected, and slowly, with their insanely tired states, each member gently started to drift to sleep upon waiting. The staff had worked around them packing clothes and makeup, and their manager had made sure they were left alone to sleep. 

Expect the eldest three.  
They each remained awake, moving to sit together after realising they were the only ones not sleeping and ensuring they watched over each of their dongsaengs.  
They didn't utter a word to one another, they didn't make one sound yet they knew what the other two were thinking, and even then they had nothing to say.  
The sound reverberated within each of their minds on loop, the sight occasionally joining it, and sleep seemed impossible with that replaying to them. 

Jeonghan didn't think he had ever been more awake than he was now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on Instagram @moonjunuwu :)


	3. iii.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m a, mess. I left this story for a while because A-levels are trash and I have no time to do anything. Anyways here’s the last chapter, I offer 2,000 words as a peace treaty for me leaving for a while.   
Enjoy kids, as always, comments and feedback are always welcome.   
Big love <3

Sometimes, Joshua felt that maybe he wasn't seen as as much of a hyung as the other two 95 line members. It seemed stupid when he said it out loud, but when he really thought about it, it made the most sense. 

Seungcheol was the 'father' of the group. He was their leader and mentor, the member who they each went to when they needed advice or help, when there was a problem with something serious or when idol life was too much.   
Jeonghan was the 'mother' of the group. He was there when they each needed comfort or aid, when they needed someone to hold them and tell them everything would be okay. Whenever any member needed praise, comfort or care, they went to Jeonghan.   
So really, where did that leave Joshua? 

He knew this wasn't always the case. Certain members would go to Joshua over Jeonghan when they needed care, or they would go to him over Seungcheol when they needed advice, but generally they stuck to the same personalities, the same 'roles', and Joshua just wasn't sure what type of hyung he was. 

It took an on stage accident and a panicked group for him to figure it out.  
—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—•—

Joshua hadn't spoken much since they left the stage. The group had been in a frenzy since the situation, but had managed to hold themselves together for the sake of the fans, they were idols after all, yet the second they were out of the view of the public eye there smiles and joy dropped.   
The group had turned into one worried mess and even Jeonghan, their self proclaimed 'mom' couldn't hold them together. He himself was panicking, arguing with their staff to let him just see Jun himself. 

It took a comforting Seungcheol to pry Jeonghan away long enough for him to calm down, and they had all, minus Jun, retreated to the waiting room where they changed and awaited any news. 

They had each fallen asleep after waiting too long, with the oldest three moving to watch over the group. 

They didn't speak to one another, they didn't discuss what they all knew was awaiting them, they weren't sure if they could keep themselves together if they did. Joshua was sure one mention of Jun's name would cause Jeonghan to cave and cry.   
He was they motherly member, their comfort, but what they sometimes forgot was that Jeonghan himself couldn't always be strong. He needed his own comfort.   
Seungcheol had been staring at the ajar door for a while now, not averting his eyes even when someone entered or left. Joshua knew why, he was willing Jun to enter, a smile on his face and a bounce in his step. Joshua could tell what was going on in their leavers mind. He was crumbling himself, his own strengths of leading the group becoming weaker and weaker. He may be there leader, their guide and their strength, but who lead Seungcheol when he had no guidance? 

Joshua spent the remainder of the time in the silent room wondering these things, and in turn unintentionally figuring out his own place within the group. 

When Jun came back into the waiting room the group hadn't seem him for almost two hours. He had instantly ran off of the stage the second the song stopped and had been pushed into a small waiting room by their manager.

A medic entered a while later tending to the wound on his forehead.   
She was sweet enough, being gentle as he cleaned the wound and manoeuvred around him to apply small stitches. She explained his short required recovery, take some pills, rest for a day or two, no dramatic movements in that time, stitches were to be taken out at the hospital in a week. He still wasn't sure why he wasn't taken to a hospital at all, but he didn't dwell on it much. 

Instead he could only focus on how stupid he had been. He slipped, he couldn't catch himself, he made a complete fool of himself in-front of thousands of people. Everyone saw the so called lead dancer mess up what he was meant to be best at, dancing.   
What would his group members say? Would they scold him, laugh at him, punish him?   
The three oldest had shouted at him, called him stupid and incompetent earlier that day for simply spilling some food, how would they react to him messing up the whole performance? 

Jun really hated himself right now, and the longer he could drag out not facing his members, the better. 

Sadly their manager motioned for him to follow after having a small talk with the medic, most likely discussing his recovery, and he had never felt more tense in his life. 

They hate you, you messed up, you're stupid, they hate you, you made them look stupid on stage, they hate you. They hate you they hate you they-

Jun wasn't even aware that he had entered the groups waiting room until he was brought in for a gentle hug from Jeonghan. 

"H-hyung. I'm-I-I'm sorry hyung, really." Maybe if he could explain, maybe if he told them how he didn't see the stage floor, how he didn't see the small crack in the ground, if he could tell them how sorry he was. 

"Junnie no, don't be sorry. Hyungs sorry, I wasn't paying attention, I should have been watching out for you."   
"No no, I'm sorry. I was stupid, I wasn't paying attention, it won't happen again hyung, really, I am-" 

"If you say sorry one more time I'll scold you myself."   
Seungcheol spoke up, moving towards the pair and embracing them both, Joshua soon joining in. 

"I'm so glad you're okay." Joshua whispered to Jun as their manager moved to speak to them all.   
Jun couldn't think of anything else throughout the rest of the wait time and the car ride. Not when the younger members cuddled up to him in the car, not when Minghao attempted to comfort him, not when their manager was speaking to Seungcheol about his recovery.   
All he could think about was how utterly confused he was. He had prepared for shouting, mean comments and arguments. Not kind words and gentle hugs. Why weren't they scolding him? He had messed up, he had been dumb and the performance was ruined because he was too stupid to pay attention. That's what his hyungs had said, right, that he was stupid. 

"Are you okay Junnie?" Joshua had spoken to him as they sat on the couch in the living room, some random old drama playing on the tv infront of them.   
Seungcheol had insisted they order food in today, and eat all as one group, and the pair had been too lazy to go with them to pick it up, opting to stay at the dorms. (Also Jeonghan insisted the Jun stay in for a while, "rest Junnie, you need rest.") 

"I'm okay hyung, it doesn't really hurt anymore so-"   
"No Junnie, I mean are you okay," he reached a hand out and tapped on Juns forehead gently, "up there." 

Jun let out a small laugh and waved Joshua off, instead turning to 'focus' back on the tv.   
"Really Jun, I can tell there's something on your mind. What is it, tell hyung." His smile was warm and inviting, and Jun couldn't stop his already weak barriers from falling.   
"The performance. I messed it all up. I made us look bad because I'm too stupid to pay attention to the stage and I fell and everyone was watching and you all must be so mad but no ones shouting and I don't understand because hyung said-"  
"Woah Junnie, hey hey, calm down. Speak slowly huh." 

"Why aren't you mad hyung, why aren't you shouting and scolding me for being so stupid."  
Joshua looked more confused than when he had initially asked. He reached a hand out none the less and took Jun's own, letting out a small huff of air.   
"You aren't stupid Junnie, is that what you think? It was an accident, it wasn't your fault. The stage was faulty, any one of us could have made the same mistake."   
"But the performance-"   
"If you say that one more time Junnie, honestly I swear. Look Jun, seriously, we don't care about the performance, we care that you were hurt. Do you even know how worried we all were, huh? I thought for a moment Jeonghannie was going to hit manager hyung so he would let him see you." Joshua gave a small, playful laugh and watched as Jun smiled back in his direction. "Jeonghan hyungs too protective."   
"Maybe, it's only because he cares." 

"I don't meant to be stupid." Jun mumbled out under his breath, and Joshuas heart was just breaking right there.   
"You aren't- is this about earlier. Oh Junnie no, the hyungs and I we, oh we said some awful things, I'm sorry. It wasn't you, we didn't mean any of it. We were all tired and agitated, but we never should have said those things." Jun didn't seem convinced, looking down into his lap and Joshua caressed his hand as he held onto it still. "Do you remember a few months ago when Hao injured his foot." Jun nodded along, wincing slightly at the memory, "Seungcheol hyung wouldn't let him go out to that art exhibition with Mingyu so Hao got angry and they argued. Well do you know what happened after that?" He shook his head and looked at Joshua curiously. "Myungho came to see me. He felt awful about what he said and he came to me because he wanted to make it up to Seungcheol. He didn't want him to think he hated him."   
He could see Jun’s baffled face looking back at him.   
"Junnie, my point is that sometimes we say things when we're angry or upset, but we don't mean them, seriously. Minghao doesn't hate Cheol hyung, just like the hyungs and I don't think your stupid. I'm so sorry we made you feel that way Junnie." 

They remained in silence after that with Jun moving to rest his head on Joshuas shoulder, the older caressing his hair comfortingly, careful not to go near his injury. 

Shortly after Jun fell asleep in that position and Joshua was quick to move him, gently moving his head onto Joshuas lap in order to save his neck from the inevitable ache he would have felt when he awoke. 

Seungcheol, Jeonghan and Mingyu returned soon after with the members from the upstairs dorm in tow. Joshua shushed them all as they walked in and they each entered silently, whispering and cooing to one another with Seungkwan sneaking a quick couple of pictures. 

"He's okay." Joshua spoke up, noticing Jeonghan hovering around the pair as the others were sorting the food out and moving to the table. "We have some making up to do, me you and Cheol, but he's okay." 

"I can sit with him, you should get some food." Joshua wanted to dismiss the older and shake his head, telling him he was fine to stay with a sleeping Jun for a while yet he knew it's what Jeonghan needed. He could tell the older was still nervous, he just needed to be around Jun for a while, just needed to see he was okay for himself.

As Josh went into the kitchen he watched as the other members ate around the table, the only exception being Seungcheol who stood by the counter hovering over two plates of food looking unsure of himself.   
"I'll wrap it up and leave in the fridge, we can warm it for him when he wakes up." Seungcheol turned to look at Shua and smiled gratefully, taking his own food and motioning for the boy to sit by him when he was done. 

They spent the rest of the night joking and smiling, eating together as a whole, almost. Joshua could sense the tension within the group when they'd done eating, could tell that the other members were unwilling to go back upstairs away from Jun.   
"Movie night." He had motioned, sending half of them upstairs to gather their pillows and blankets, the other half retreating to their own rooms in the current dorm and pulling their own things out.   
The group slept cuddled across the living room floor, watching some crappy movies on the tv and having a night together, talking, laughing, eating, finally having some well needed family time. 

Joshua wasn't always the most obviously caring hyung, he wasn't the strong willed leader or the overly caring 'mother'.   
But he knew what they were all thinking, what they were feeling and what they wanted. He knew how to help them with just one glance. He kept them calm and composed, even the oldest two, and knew how to keep them from falling apart.   
In a way he was the most important of the hyungs, although it didn't always come across that way. He kept his dongsaengs happy and the oldest two sane. They couldn't do their typical 'hyung roles' without him there to help them along. 

It was usually behind the scenes, subtle and calm, but Joshua was the member that kept all of them afloat, and even though not many people besides themselves noticed, he was okay with that. As long as his members needed him, he would be there to help them all through.


End file.
